Change Imagin World
is the fortieth episode of Kamen Rider Den-O. It is the debut of Zeronos Zero Form. Synopsis With the people of the world altered from Yuto's removal from time, Ryotaro tries to figure out how to bring him back while dealing with Kai's manipulations. Plot Succeeding in his machinations, Kai erases Yuto from the future timeline, causing the Milk Dipper to become a girls' hang out with Yuto gone as well. Furthermore, as only Kohana and the Owner remember Yuto, too, Deneb is now contracted to Ryotaro and part of the DenLiner crew. Later, while Ryotaro and Kohana ponder the Owner's words about memory's effects on people and the nature of Singularity Points, the girl gets taken by the male Snail Imagin. Ax Form attempts to fight until Kai reveals himself with the Gecko and Newt Imagin as backup. Kai reveals to Ryotaro that Sakurai is the true target of the Imagin, with his removal from existence allowing the future Kai came from to be realized. Though Ryotaro understood that Yuto's absence had a positive effect on the present, he could not accept it if it meant that Yuto sacrificed himself in vain. Meeting Kai again, Ryotaro tells him that he figured the future is not truly decided, causing everything to return to normal. Annoyed, Kai summons his Imagin to kill Ryotaro and Kohana. But Yuto arrived at the last second, having created new memories in the present through his actions as Zeronos. Seeing no chance, Kai sent the male Snail Imagin back into time while having the other two Imagin remain to fight. While Zeronos goes back in time after the Snail Imagin, Den-O deals with the two Imagin before assuming Climax Form to defeat them. At February 1, 1999, the Snail Imagin attempts to kill Sakurai when Zeronos arrives to fight. At the last second, Zeronos uses the unusual card with a red Z that he received from his future self to assume Zero Form. Though he destroyed the Snail Imagin, Yuto loses a portion of his own memories related to Airi, who also forgot about meeting the younger Yuto as well. Forms *Den-O: Axe Form, Plat Form, Climax Form *Zeronos: Altair Form, Zero Form Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Fortune Teller: * : * : * : Suit actors *Kamen Rider Den-O/Momotaros: *Urataros: *Kintaros: *Ryutaros: *Kamen Rider Zeronos: *Deneb: *Snail Imagin: *Newt Imagin: *Gecko Imagin: Trivia *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 37, . *First appearance of Kamen Rider Zeronos' Zero Form and Denebick Buster *This is the first time the opening song is changed to Climax Jump DenLiner Form DVD releases Kamen Rider Den-O Volume 10 features episodes 37-40: I Have The Face For It, Don't I?, The King Train Within the Train Terminal, The Rider Disappears As Well and Change Imagin World. Blu-ray Box 3 comes with 13 episodes. Category:Kamen Rider Den-O Category:Episodes Category:New Form Episode